Such a Simple Statement
by Angel Grrl
Summary: Obi-Wan questions his past....and gets his answers from a most unexpected source! non-slash
1. Such A Simple Statment

A/N: Well, here it is! My first EVER "Star Wars" fic. I've been thinking about this story.....and well, it seems that it MIGHT fit....but I know that it probably doesn't. ^_^ Ok.....on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Star Wars" it belongs to George Lucas...that is all.  
  
  
"Such a Simple Statement"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
  
"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that you do not..."  
  
Such a simple statement. Even so, I had been turning it over and over in my head for the last few years. I'm not even sure why, it just seemed to stick with me. What did master Yoda mean? My imagination began to tease my brain with unspeakable thoughts. I felt a small....a VERY small glimmer of hope that I was right.   
I saw a very quick, and yet very tiny, flash of light in the sky. It was only a passing meteor and yet I watched it intently until it blazed out of sight. That brought me back to reality.  
I was in Coruscant...and my padawan was practicing with the other Jedi-apprentices. When we had first arrived at the training grounds, I had been eagerly watching his movements....but as I watched him, I began to remember my days as an apprentice.....where we would steal into each other's rooms at night and tell stories of a past long-forgotten. A friend of mine said that he thought he was a prince from a far-off planet and had been discovered by the Jedi while on a routine mission. We all had entertained notions of that sort.   
I had very few memories of when I was a boy. I remembered a land that was green and lush....and a woman rocking me back and forth ever so gently. My mother.....I assumed. If I thought back hard enough....I could remember her face..............soft, grey eyes and auburn hair that turned copper in the sun. Her dress was a soft purple and her voice sounded like a songbird. *sigh* I never knew what had happened to that woman....and for some reason, I longed to know.   
I shifted my gaze back towards the city that encompassed the entire planet. The sunsets here really were quite beautiful.  
  
"Yes, they are,"  
  
I turned around to see a Jedi that I knew quite well. His name was Mace Windu. He was a friend of Qui-Gon's and was also a member of the council. He stood very tall and was watching the sunset with the same intensity that I was.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
He turned a kind face towards me and made a motion to sit down on the bench.   
  
"The sunsets. They are quite beautiful here," he said.  
  
We remained in a comfortable silence for quite some time......not saying anything and not looking at anyone or anything.....just sitting there.....in peace.  
  
"Why does your mind dwell on thoughts of the past?"  
  
A little take aback by this....I couldn't truly answer the Jedi master. My mind raced with answers...logical ones, ones that would impress the sleaziest business man on Tatooine....and yet none of them were the answer that I would give. Somehow I found my voice and answered.....as truthfully as I could.  
  
"Unanswered questions,"  
"Oh?"  
  
I turned to look at him in astonishment, only to find him looking right back at me. Then, I froze. It wasn't what he had said that made me freeze, it was the knowledge in his eyes. As if he knew something that I didn't--no, COULDN'T know. But, oh, how I wanted to know. My mind raced with a THOUSAND questions. 'Where do I come from?' 'Who were my parents?' 'Why are you looking at me like that?' I found my resolve and was prepared to seek my answers. My eyes must have given away what I was thinking, because he began to stand up. I quickly moved to his eye level and as we both stood there looking at one another....he smiled and did something that became BURNED into my memory. He put his hand on my shoulder and said,   
  
"Your father would have been proud....."  
  
He left then......but I remained rooted to the spot. My eyes had drifted closed sometime after....and all the while, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, and feeling nothing.....I finally understood what master Yoda had let slip......and my questions were finally answered.   
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
A/N: OK! If it sucked, tell me! If it didn't, PLEASE tell me!!!!!! If you want me to continue with this.....probably not, but HEY! Ya never know! Lemme know....and uh, sorry if it seems sappy or whatever. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!! thanks!!!!!!  



	2. Those Eyes...

A/N: Here is the sequel! I decided to just put it under the Such a Simple Statement....just easier to me! Reviews are all welcome!!!!! I'm working on another ficcie! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I own squat!!!!!!!  
  
"Those eyes..."  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
-----------------------  
Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye  
------------------------  
  
  
Left! Left! Down! Turn!.....STOP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The energy generator seperated us. I looked into my opponent's eyes...sensing his frustration and anger. I dared not lower my light-saber...no, not yet. Not while there was still a chance that he might strike....and I brought it back down. The energy wall would not let him pass, no, he could not strike yet.   
  
I sank to my knees then, and began to meditate. Trying to clear my mind of all thoughts and feel the moment and the forever flowing force. That was my philosophy you know. Feel, don't think. Live for the moment. It was what had kept me alive for all these years. If no one knows what you are thinking, then they cannot strike you. Your thoughts will not betray you.   
  
Behind me, I could sense my young padawan's frustration and anxiety. His urge to run and fight alongside his teacher. He reminded me of myself so much sometimes. So eager to be the best...  
  
FLASH!  
  
No time! I ran until towards my opponent...I ran until my veins pumped battery acid and my muscles burned...and then I ran harder. I was striking harder...and dodging slower. I could see out of the corner of my eye, that the generator had clicked on once more, trapping Obi-Wan safely within it.   
  
He was safe...that much was a relief to me. I could focus more on the battle. Turn! strike!   
  
My chin felt the hard butt of a double-edged lightsaber..and then pain..........  
  
Was that my scream? No...it was Obi-Wan's...I could feel the hot energy inside....and oh...the pain...  
  
I slid to my knees...not quite believing and fell to the hard cool floor. I just lay there...trying so hard not to move.  
  
From my position on the floor, I could see Obi-Wan's anger directed towards the Sith...and his pain. The generator clicked once more and he flew. He flew towards the tattooed warrior with such a speed that I had not seen since my younger days when I was just a padawan myself. He had a grace about him whenever he fought...he moved so smoothly and so gracefully...just like Sha'ri.  
  
I succumbed to the darkness that was pulling at me...just to sleep....just to rest...no, Obi-Wan......rest...............  
  
It wasn't until I was being pulled up into a gentle embrace that I awoke. I looked into my padawan's face and saw his tears...oh, my precious Obi-Wan. How I wanted to tell him that everything would be alright and take his pain from him, but I could not.   
  
I made him promise me to train the boy...it was his destiny...Obi-Wan was an integral part of the prophecy...I knew that. He gave me his word that he would train Anakin...I smiled at him.  
  
As I gently touched his face, I stared into those eyes....those eyes that had haunted me for twenty-six years....those grey eyes...the same ones I fell in love with once....so long ago.  
  
Obi-Wan...  
  
Goodbye.  
  
A/N: Ok! I personally don't think it's AS good as the first...but hey! you tell me what YOU think! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ If you want me to elaborate on this...lemme know. ^_^ TOODLES!!!! 


End file.
